User talk:Randomguy3000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Randomguy3000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cofee BAM! (Talk) 06:48, April 24, 2011 What is the answer to life the universe and everything? Just checking if you know it too. Zomplant Jelo 07:20, April 24, 2011 (UTC) U R CORE EK I was right about everybody alredy know the answer. Zomplant Jelo 07:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... I also think that 300 is not really expensive. It is very easy to earn. I also earned 500 sun with just 3 sunflowers! Zomplant Jelo 07:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Almanac Yes some of them. But I stopped making ones. (Because I became interested of the Infobox Templates) Zomplant Jelo 07:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Almanac 2 I made my plants and zombies with Adobe PhotoDeluxe Home Edition 4. I made almanac entries with MS Paint. #I copied an almanac entry of a plant or zombie. #Pasted it on paint. #Erased all the letters. #Typed the Name using Hobo St (Text Style). #Typed the entry using Andy (Text Style). #Saved the file. Ganun lang. Zomplant Jelo 08:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Zombotany Wall-nut bowling!!!!!!!!!! Zombotany wall-Nut bowling is now came truth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Click here to get guide! From Cofee BAM! One of you Admin in this wiki Please rate! Adobo Puto Shop Is that the food or just misspelled? Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 08:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I saw that in facebuko.com Gups the III 13:03, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm I saw your message to Cofee BAM! when I was sending him another message. I already blocked him. (The one who made the page) Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 10:59, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I had given you bureaucrat status you can now give others rollback status. Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 08:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I know I just said that. I can also do it. Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 08:56, May 4, 2011 (UTC) About the New track I alredy make the areas track. I want to enable it but,I want to ask something,do you agree to enable the new track ? From Cofee BAM! Yes you can. Pwede Yes, you can. :) Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 07:48, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hao is you putting colers to yer siggy-na churs? Guppie teh 7h1rd 08:29, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Maraming Salamat po sayo, Randomguy3000.Dahil tinuruan niyo ako kung paano maglagay ng mga kulay sa signature. Translation(4 those who are not pinoy): Thank you,Randomguy3000.Because you taught me how to put colors in the signature. [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']]|[[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']] 09:17, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I rly dont know when I put this coz I for got to put meh sig hehe Luhm kuh (alam ko) Eh malay mo may magbasa d2 na nde pinoy. Oh. eh di useful na rin :D [[User:Guppie_the_Third|'Gapi ta Terd']]|[[User_talk:Guppie_the_Third|'(Talk)']] 09:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes' Pictures I'm starting to upload it. Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 06:18, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Something's wrong The userboxes can't read the pictures. Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 06:28, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: YAY! When I'm using the thing to the Welcome massage, The words are outside the box. Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 07:46, May 6, 2011 (UTC) About Dusty Plants I'm not creating all 48 plants, i just made a few.[lover|({[\\\\||||////})]] Clicky Here Re:Light-years I know that it is distance but I didn't renamed that badge. Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 07:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC)